


30 Years of Disagreements

by kamu4life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Fashion Choices, Burr and Hamilton are roommates, College AU, Hamilton and Burr have many many disagreements, Hamilton cant just say Burr, Hamilton is a math nerd, Hamilton is never satisfied, Hamilton just isn't satisfied with one Schuyler, Hamilton loves Starbucks, Hamilton records all of them in his diary, Hamsquad sometimes dabbles in drugs, He HAS to say the whole thing its a pet peeve of his, Peggy is forgotten, The whole thing with Maria happens and people are mad, and a horrible chef, as always, crocs as a meme, diary format, double casting jokes, like she's not even an option for a character on ao3?, socks and sandals, when in doubt use a polypile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamu4life/pseuds/kamu4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea I had, inspired by the "30 years of disagreements" mentioned in Your Obedient Servant. I'll try to keep it sfw and funny and please give me feedback! This could go anywhere as I write it so suggestions are also welcome.<br/>EDIT: someone has brought up chronological inaccuracies (tbh i didn't exactly look into dates) so I feel like I should mention that i'm going to be using things regardless of when they actually were invented if they fit into the plot.<br/>EDIT: ok so apparently it seems like there is incest between the Schuyler sisters and i would like to clarify: there is not. Its just Ham being a player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**December 7, 1999**

Today I met this guy names Aaron Burr. He was wearing crocs. Who the fuck does that, and in the middle of winter? They didn’t even match his socks. When I told him he looked stupid he told me “talk less, smile more”. I doubt he has any friends.

* * *

 

**December 15, 1999**

I saw Aaron Burr again today. Apparently he’s in debate class with me. And he uses an IPHONE. Everyone knows android is faster. Apparently he didn’t until I told him. He’s supposed to do a project with me but he hasn’t talked to me since class. I guess I’ll have to do it all myself.

* * *

 

**December 23, 1999**

Aaron Burr finally decided to talk to me about the project. He had the audacity to tell me he doesn’t like it. Its due tomorrow, and now I have to do everything again because he thinks I was too wordy? Who does he think he is? Now I have to pull an all nighter.

* * *

 

**December 24, 1999**

Can you believe it? The first thing Aaron Burr says to me in class is that Starbucks is stupid and overpriced. Well, he didn’t say it but I could see it in his eyes. Who is he to judge my  _venti 1 pump caramel, 1 pump white mocha, 2 scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice frappuchino with 2 shots poured over the top (apagotto style) with caramel drizzle under and on top of the whipped cream, double cupped_? Its his fault I didn’t get any sleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if any chronological inaccuracies bother you but I HAD to get y2k in there.

**December 27, 1999**

Aaron Butt has a twitter account but he never tweets, or retweets, or even LIKES anything. What the hell is the use of that? No, I don’t stalk him. I don’t even like him. ANYWAY last night he liked a tweet about the end of the world. Just because some idiot built the computer to only calculate year by two digits does NOT mean the world is going to end. Apparently he didn’t appreciate my 40 tweet long explanation of why he’s an idiot. I guess I could have done it with fewer tweets, but thats not the point. He blocked me, and then unlikes the tweet. No, I DEFINITELY do not have another account for when someone does that.

* * *

 

**Janruary 1, 2000**

The world isn’t over. Nothing changed. Aaron Burr should be getting a degree in idiocy, not law. (Just for the record, I win).

* * *

 

**Janruary 8, 2000**

I thought the only shoes this Aaron Burr owned were crocs in red, white, and blue. Sometimes worn with colors that don’t match. But today, this guy showed up in sandals. And socks! The socks didn’t match. Does he look at what he puts on in the morning?

* * *

 

**Janruary 19, 2000**

Apparently my roommate wanted to switch out (I can’t imagine why) so now AARON BURR is in a suite with me. He’s so passive aggressive. He can’t just tell me to shut up, he puts on music and makes it louder until I do. He complains about my coffee intake, then drinks a whole pot to finish an essay and can’t even stay awake. What a hypocrite.

* * *

 

**Janruary 25, 2000**

It snowed 2 feet overnight and when I was making breakfast I head Aaron Burr complaining about how the illuminati is trying to make people believe in climate change. There are so many things I could say but I should sleep. Actually, I’ve just had my tenth cup of coffee why the fuck not. This guy has a scientology shirt, he probably believes in that shit too. And the illuminati is literally a meme. What else does this guy believe in? Climarwawhka

* * *

 

**Janruary 26, 2000**

Apparently I fell asleep in the middle of writing last night. Climate change is real, and there are so many studies to prove it, and after I write this I am going to print out articles and leave them on his bed.

* * *

 

**Janruary 27, 2000**

Aaron Burr refused to acknowledge me yesterday or today. He probably knows it was me. I guess annotating each article and explaining everything in layman’s terms wasn’t needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter but i felt like i should keep updating every to please the fans (33 kudos? i didn't expect this to take off like this wow).

**February 10, 2000**

Aaron Burr has terrible aim and he never cleans and its all his fault I have to wash my slippers now.

* * *

 

**February 14, 2000**

I made a bet with Aaron Burr that I could get a Schuyler sister to go on a date with me before he could. Last night I got not only Eliza but also Angelica to agree to dates with me. Both on the same day. I hope they’re okay with a foursome.

* * *

 

**February 15, 2000**

Guess who I saw walking out of Aaron Burr’s room. Jefferson. That jerk “borrowed” my favorite pen once and never gave it back. It wrote the best and now I have to find another one that writes the same. Its going to take me months. Of course Burr would associate with his kind. And his pants? Who the hell wears bright pink skinny jeans? Even Lafayette wouldn’t and thats saying something.

* * *

 

**February 23, 2000**

Aaron Burr owes me Starbucks for a month. Angelica and Eliza are great in bed, John agrees.


	4. Chapter 4

**February 24, 2000**

I guess Burr still wanted to win. I got back from class to find him and Peggy Schuyler in the act. She doesn’t like being referred to as “the other one” apparently.

* * *

 

**February 29, 2000**

Aaron Burr claims today is his birthday and because of that I should “shut up for just a few seconds for god’s sake”. I happen to know he was NOT born today and if he really wants some quiet he should go to the library. He’s been camped out there since noon now.

* * *

 

**March 1, 2000**

Burr has already had enough March Madness. Come ON, who doesn’t like basketball?

* * *

 

**March 14, 2000**

Setting an alarm for 1:59 am to make pie seems to be frowned upon. Especially when that pie burns and sets off the fire alarms. Hey, its not my fault theres still snow on the ground. Blame climate change, Aaron Burr. Do you believe now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This begins the saga of A. Ham and the Schuyler sisters. All of them.

**March 23, 2000**

I saw Peggy on the way to class and asked her out but I accidentally called her Maria. Turns out she takes karate and somehow even though she’s taller, has the perfect angle to elbow me right in the crotch. Guess I’ll have to try again tomorrow.

* * *

 

**March 24, 2000**

Peggy didn’t glare at me today. She didn’t look at me either but its progress. I saw her and Aaron Burr fighting on the green.

* * *

 

**March 27, 2000**

SUCK IT Aaron Burr. Peggy is the best of the three sisters. Very unappreciated, I think. She wants to go steady. I could definitely get behind that.

* * *

 

**April 1, 2000**

Angelica sent me this great meme today. Its Aaron Burr wearing all pink. Someone decided to tell him it was pink day. That someone may have been me. Angelica really gets me. She asked if I was free tomorrow and I don’t think it was a prank. YOLO.


	6. Chapter 6

April 2, 2000

Angelica told me over drinks that Aaron Burr had told Peggy he wasn’t ready for the commitment she was looking for. Guess Jefferson didn’t get the message because he was eating MY special oatmeal with dinosaur eggs without a shirt. Cant the guy take a hint? Sure, I blew him once to get him to stop spreading shit about me but that doesn’t mean I don’t hate him.

 

* * *

April 9, 2000

I was walking Peggy home and Aaron Burr ran into us. He didn’t say anything but he keeps leaving the toilet cover down now.

* * *

 

April 16, 2000

Angelica and I were having a nice discussion about the historical inaccuracies of that Royals show when Aaron Burr decided to butt in and defend it. Its just a show, Burr, why are you so obsessed?

* * *

 

April 20, 2000

420 blaze it HHAHA no but really John and I were so high earlier I honestly don't remember what we did but Hercules Mulligan took a video of us doing smoke tricks. I watched it and I think I'm pretty awesome.

* * *

 

April 27, 2000

Aaron Burr left a flyer on the table in the common area. He's running for executive board. I think I'll run against him.


	7. Chapter 7

April 31, 2000

Aaron Burr and I jjust hooked up at some parrty? I thnik he drank athe spiked sider. That man isgreat with his mouth. Maybe that “talk les smile more” thing is workign out.

* * *

 

May 1, 2000

I woke up with a wicked hangover and Burr next to me? And my journal was open, what the hell. Anyway, I have an election to prepare for. I need to get flyers up before Burr.

* * *

 

May 5, 2000

The game is on. Aaron Burr was putting up posters when he saw mine. I think he regrets sleeping with me.

* * *

 

May 8, 2000

Peggy found out I've been going to the club with Maria Reynolds. I told her it meant nothing but she still broke up with me. Sheesh.

* * *

 

May 9, 2000

Apparently Angelica found out and broke up with me too. It was like.. 5 times, come on.


	8. Chapter 8

May 15, 2000

The local theater is putting on Rent and I tried out for Mark. I got the part. Apparently Aaron Burr is Roger, this should be fun.

* * *

 

May 19, 2000

Im so busy with the play and my blog and running for board I haven't slept in 2 days. John claims if I make one more pot of coffee he's going to confiscate it from me. Joke's on him, I have a case of monster under my bed.

* * *

 

May 22, 2000

I think I slept for a whole day. John says he told Aaron Burr to tell the director I was sick. He's a saint. We spent the afternoon making brownies for the spring festival coming up.

* * *

 

June 1, 2000

Aaron Burr decided he's leaving early and going home for the summer. He only lives ten minutes away so I still see him around, and at practice. Im taking summer classes and John is staying with me. He doesn't like his parents much.


	9. Chapter 9

**June 16, 2000**

Today was the last show and Eliza and I celebrated with some wine. John joined us at some point and I made out with him according to Eliza. Election results come out tomorrow and I know I won. How could I not? John says I'm much better than Burr and I deserve it.

* * *

 

**June 18, 2000**

John and I spent fathers day together bonding over nonexistent fathers and, according to Burr I have daddy issues. We may have got a bit drunk and John tells me there was a threesome but I'm pretty sure Burr doesn't remember either. I think John is bluffing. I'm not sure why Aaron Burr was there in the first place but he did crash here after finding out Jefferson won with a huge write-in campaign.

* * *

 

**June 24, 2000**

Today is the official Pride day here and I'm going with John. I think the Schuyler sisters are coming too, and even Lafayette. The whole gang will be coming back to my place for drinks after the festivities. Burr challenged me to a drinking contest and I intend to drink him under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be posting snippets with some frequency, have more stuff in progress and figure more ideas to work with and post whenever I have enough to qualify for a chapter.


End file.
